


Vestige of Memory

by eldheitur



Series: Code Vein (ft. Wine Moran) [1]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldheitur/pseuds/eldheitur
Summary: Louis looks up on Wine, an important part of his past, just like the Q.U.E.E.N. project.He remembers her now.





	Vestige of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> My girl's name is Wine, and she was Karen's bodyguard before the Queen killed her. She was very close to all of them (Louis, Karen, Cruz).

A setting crimson sun burns his eyes as much as found memories crash his heart.

Louis feels pain, grief and guilt swirling and dancing in madness inside of him.

He cannot breathe, cannot move, cannot _ think right_.

He is just sinking into these gruesome events.

Until the moment Yakumo’s hand lands on his shoulder.

Only then Louis takes a breath. It feels like a viscous liquid going down his dry throat.

With the air comes sadness. It joins the dance fast and smoothly, gives a bitterness on the tongue.

Louis looks up on Wine, an important part of his past, just like the Q.U.E.E.N. project.

He remembers her now.

An exotic and cold shadow behind his sister’s back.

An interesting and attentive company.

_ A great friend who always watched over them. _

Wine’s heterochromatic eyes are softening with sympathy, and she suddenly raises her hand.

Louis knows what is coming next, as well as Cruz knew once before.

Her touch on his hair is light and a little awkward, but it feels so good.

Wine is right here, and it’s like in the past when they still were _humans_.

Louis thinks that he should be glad to have a friend by his side once again.

_ But it is a pure instinct of her body, her core personality. _

_ She doesn’t remember. _

He swallows - sorrow, unspoken words, his conflicted feelings, all of it, - and moves forward.

Even if it hurts him to do so.


End file.
